Various types of microphones and receivers have been used through the years. In these devices, different electrical components are housed together within a housing or assembly. Other types of acoustic devices may include other types of components. These devices may be used in hearing instruments such as hearing aids or in other electronic devices such as cellular phones and computers.
The receiver motor typically includes a coil, a yoke, an armature (or reed), and magnets. An electrical signal applied to the coil creates a magnetic field within the motor which causes the armature to move. Movement of the armature causes movement of a diaphragm, which creates sound. Together, the magnets, armature, and yoke form a magnetic circuit. The yoke may also serve to hold or support the magnets or other components.
As mentioned, receivers are utilized in various types of applications. In many of these applications, the equipment that houses the receiver can be shaken, dropped, or otherwise receive potentially damaging mechanical shocks or forces. Without measures to absorb the shocks, the components of the receiver can be come damaged. If the receiver components become damaged, then the receiver potentially will not operate properly. Although there have been previous attempts at providing receivers that can handle shocks or other mechanical forces, these previous attempts have often used complicated procedures or additional structure that was costly to install. Consequently, there has been some user dissatisfaction with previous approaches.